Desearía estar a tu lado cuando despiertes al amanecer
by valkiria1996-pd
Summary: Cuando dos seres han sido creados para estar juntos, acabarán por estarlo. Es su destino. Lamentablemente esta encantadora frase no aplica para los protagonistas de esta historia. [Angel!Crowley x Demon!Aziraphale] [Reverse Rol AU] [Soulmate].


**Pareja:** Crowley x Aziraphale

**Disclaimer:** El libro y la serie de Good Omens no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Desearía estar a tu lado cuando despiertes al amanecer**

El saber más básico del mundo es que existe un equilibrio para todo. Si existe la primavera debe existir el invierno. Si existe el día debe existir la noche. Si existe el_ bien_ debe existir el _mal_. Todo este asunto del "equilibrio" comenzó un momento en que Dios tenía una mesa que se balanceaba en su oficina porque le faltaba una de las patas así que coloco un viejo libro para que la mesa dejara de moverse. Dios sorprendido con este hallazgo decidió compartirlo con sus ángeles, pero no encontró en el cielo algo con que darles "equilibrio" entonces tuvo una idea debía "equilibrarlos" con un compañero. Los llamo _Soulmate_, y para asegurarse que siempre estuvieran al lado de su _Soulmate_ les dio la habilidad de siempre encontrarse no importa que tan lejos estén entre ellos su cuerpo siempre los llevaría hacia su compañero. Los ángeles no tienen género o sexo definido, pero pueden elegir un género si así lo desean. Habían _Soulmates_ de todas las formas y colores. Todo era felicidad. Todo era maravilloso. Hasta que Lucifer y otros ángeles cayeron del cielo.

Cuando ellos cayeron del cielo muchos perdieron a sus _Soulmate_. Dios enojado por su traición los castigo. Cuando los Caídos se encontrarán con sus _Soulmates_ uno de ellos moriría frente al otro, y el que no fuera herido al instante apareciera en un lugar distinto. Pero Dios en el fondo amaba a todos sus ángeles, entonces les dio la oportunidad de revivir con el amanecer del día siguiente. Sin quererlo Dios les dio otro castigo, un ciclo eterno de muertes. De esta forma Caídos y ángeles nunca tendrían la oportunidad de estar al lado de su compañero. Jamás podrían ser felices. Jamás podrían tener "equilibrio".

En el Muro del Jardín del Edén es donde esta historia realmente empieza. Uno de los protagonistas es un ángel llamado Crowley que tuvo la importante tarea de proteger el Edén, y el otro protagonista es un demonio, un Caído, llamado Aziraphale que tentó a Eva a comer el fruto prohibido. Mientras Crowley miraba desde lo alto del muro a Eva y Adán caminar por la llanura no se percató que una hermosa serpiente blanca se arrastra detrás de él, solo lo noto cuando se irguió a su lado y se transformó en un hombre de ojos azules, cabello rubio oscuro e imponentes alas negras. Aziraphale giro para ver al ángel de cabello rojo vivaz como el fuego y ojos dorados, y le sonrió. En el instante que sus miradas se encontraron lo sintieron, ellos eran _Soulmate_. El momento mágico termino cuando el cielo se llenó de nubes negras y un rayo cayó sobre Aziraphale. Crowley vio al demonio caer del muro hacia dentro del Edén y en un parpadeo Crowley se percató que estaba al lado opuesto del Jardín, preocupado por el demonio voló lo más rápido que pudo y llego donde yacía el cuerpo de Aziraphale.

—Que cruel destino —tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de Aziraphale—. Ni siquiera he podido conocer tu nombre—con sus dedos delineo los labios—. Pero tienes una sonrisa encantadora.

Crowley levanto el cuerpo de Aziraphale, lo llevo donde estaban las flores más hermosas del Edén y dejo el cuerpo justo en el medio. Mientras su _Soulmate_ yacía sin vida Crowley hizo una corona de flores y se la coloco, después escribió una pequeña carta y se la dejo entre las manos el resto del día se dedicó a apreciar a Aziraphale, amo su rostro, sus suaves manos y plumas negras. Cuando se percató que se acercaba el amanecer le dio un beso en la frente como despedida. Extendió sus alas para poder alejarse y estar a una distancia segura.

Con el amanecer Aziraphale despertó, se levantó lentamente sorprendido por estar en un lugar diferente y luego noto la corona de flores en su cabeza y la carta entre sus manos. Miro la carta y recordó al ángel que estaba en el Muro del Jardín del Edén. Entonces la realización lo golpeo, aquel ángel era su _Soulmate_ con cuidado desdoblo la carta y leyó: Permíteme presentarme soy Crowley. Como ya lo habrás notado somos _Soulmates _y estamos atrapados juntos en esto, pero no podría pedir otro compañero tienes una sonrisa encantadora. Lamento mucho que fueras tú el que muriera. Quizás la próxima vez sea mi turno. Creo que las cartas serian una manera adecuada de dialogar. Si estás de acuerdo grita con todas tus fuerzas tu nombre, yo lo escuchare.

En todo ese tiempo nadie le había dicho a Aziraphale que tenía una sonrisa encantadora, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente ante el cumplido. El sujeto la carta contra su pecho, lleno sus pulmones de aire y grito con todas sus fuerzas su nombre.

—¡Me llamo Aziraphale! —sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más por el esfuerzo— ¡Espero que el próximo rayo caiga sobre tu cabeza!

A lo lejos Crowley contuvo la risa, era consciente que los demonios "debían" ser malvados, pero su _Soulmate_ era un ñoño. Un ñoño malvado con una encantadora sonrisa.

La mayoría de _Soulmates_ de Caídos y ángeles al tener su primer encuentro buscan alejarse lo más posible. La muerte es dolorosa, pero no tan dolorosa como ver a tu compañero morir y ni siquiera poder sostener su mano. Crowley y Aziraphale no son los _Soulmates_ más comunes. Ellos empezaron como amigos que intercambiaban cartas, tenían un sistema bastante inteligente para seguir en contacto y que ninguno de los dos acabara muerto. Su habilidad de encontrarse siempre estaba presente, entonces cuando ambos vagaban por el mundo y a lo lejos veían al otro acercarse se detenían, escribían una carta y la dejaban justo donde estaban luego buscaban alejarse y terminaban en el lugar del otro. Recogían la carta y la leían.

Pero un castigo de Dios, sigue siendo un castigo de Dios. Y no hay forma de escapar. Entonces el sistema que habían creado Crowley y Aziraphale fallaba. Como aquella ocasión donde se encontraron frente al arca de Noé. Cuando se miraron frente a frente era como una competencia de quien estaba más pálido, ninguno de los dos se movió esperando que ocurra algo. Entonces uno de los unicornios de Noé se escapó y corrió a tal velocidad que apuñalo con su cuerno a Crowley en el corazón. Fue una muerte instantánea, Crowley cayó al piso y en un parpadeo Aziraphale estaba un lugar que nunca había visto.

Aziraphale aprovecho el estar solo para gritar cómodamente: —¡Me cago en Dios!

A lo largo de la historia Crowley y Aziraphale se han encontrado y presenciado la muerte del otro. Algunos encuentros han sido más memorables que otros. Como aquella ocasión cuando se encontraron el día que murió Jesús. Dios no olvido el insulto de Aziraphale y se lo cobro, enviando una paloma a picotear una soga que sostenía un recipiente de aceite hirviendo para que cayera encima de Aziraphale. O aquella en 1700 durante la Revolución Francesa, donde Aziraphale había conseguido empleo de verdugo y sin saber le toco guillotinar a Crowley; el público estaba más sorprendido por ver desaparecer al verdugo frente a sus ojos que darse cuenta que confundieron a Crowley con un aristócrata. Ese incidente fue un duro golpe para ambos. Aziraphale es un demonio, pero le dolió en lo más profundo de su ser el asesinar a su _Soulmate_. Crowley deseaba poder abrazarlo y decirle que no era su culpa, que todas sus muertes jamás serian su culpa.

Su historia se complicó aún más ya que son los representantes de sus respectivos bandos en la Tierra. Ambos amaban vivir como humanos y fueron capaces de adaptarse a los cambios. Hubo muchas ventajas como por ejemplo el servicio de correo. Podían seguir en contacto e incluso enviar obsequios. De seguro el cartero debió sentirse muy confundido al dejar correo de una casa que se encontraba muy cerca de la otra. Entonces llego esa noche en donde le entregaron el anticristo a Aziraphale, el cumplió su tarea y luego llamo a Crowley.

—¿Sabes?, esto podría ser algo bueno. —hablo Aziraphale mientras jugaba con el cable del teléfono.

—¿Cómo podría ser bueno el fin del mundo, cariño?

—Para que sea una guerra justa ambos bandos deben estar en las mismas condiciones.

—Todos los castigos se desactivan —comprendió Crowley—. Los ángeles querrán decir que ganaron por superioridad.

—Podemos estar frente a frente. —sonrió al imaginar poder ver a Crowley y que ninguno muera de forma inmediata.

—Es una guerra, solo podrá ganar un bando. El perdedor morirá para siempre.

—Esta vez podremos morir juntos. Yo sostendré una daga frente a tu corazón y tu harás lo mismo conmigo.

—Aziraphale…

—Si no puedo tener una vida contigo, entonces al menos quiero pasar mis últimos momentos a tu lado.

—No habrá un lugar para pasar esos últimos momentos —Crowley imagino un cielo tan rojo como la sangre y la tierra en llamas—. El mundo entero será un campo de batalla.

—Entonces solamente te besare y sostendré tu mano para finalmente morir en paz.

"Paz" es un estado que ambos habían alcanzado como individuos, pero no como _Soulmates_. Quizás Aziraphale tenía razón y el fin del mundo sería la única oportunidad de estar en paz los dos juntos. Pero Crowley ama a Aziraphale tanto como amaba al mundo, y sabía que Aziraphale también amaba este mundo. Y por primera vez en su existencia quería ser egoísta y tener ambos. Un futuro con Aziraphale en este mundo. Este maravilloso mundo donde conoció a su _Soulmate_.

* * *

Gracias por leer!


End file.
